


Eye Of The Beholder

by LarielRomeniel



Series: Lost And Found [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Destiny" Never Happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Humor, Laurel Lance is Alive, That Black Canary Statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legends discover the Black Canary statue on the Star City waterfront. Double drabble, 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang into my head after I saw some screenshots of the Black Canary statue that will be featured sometime in Arrow season 5. 
> 
> This story comes sometime after "All I Want For Christmas Is A New Code Name," where the resurrected Laurel became The Phoenix, and after "The Best Seat In The House," where Len made known his distaste for modern art.

“Is that supposed to be _me_?” Laurel asked incredulously, staring at the bronze statue on the waterfront.

Rip looked around anxiously, making sure no Star City residents of 2052 heard the Phoenix’s question. Then, in a low tone, he said, “Yes, it is. Oliver Queen commissioned it after your death.”

Sara read the inscription aloud. “Laurel Lance – The Black Canary. She defended this city. Dedicated October 5, 2016.”

“It’s better than the piece they did for the Green Arrow,” Len said. He was standing in front of an abstract copper sculpture. “He got crappy modern art.”

“I don’t like it,” Mick declared. “Doesn’t look like you.”

Laurel smiled under her Phoenix visor. “No?”

Mick grunted. “You’re better looking than that.”

Laurel laughed, and Rip huffed a little. “Well, aesthetics aside, our mission is done and we should move along before someone does decide there’s a resemblance. Come on.”

Rip walked off, leading the way back to the Waverider. Sara signaled to Len, and the two of them hung back a little.

She stepped close to him and asked, “Was that Mick… _hitting_ on my sister?”

Len grinned. “In his own painfully awkward way? Yes.”

“We are in so much trouble.”


End file.
